The Night the Potters Died
by Lady-of-the-Ravens
Summary: Song parody of Harry's school years to the tune of American Pie.


**- I do not own Harry Potter or anyone in the books and I do not own "American Pie" -Don McLean does. I just tweaked the words to the song to fit my deranged purposes. So for you viewing pleasure…-**

_**The Night the Potters Died**_

V1-A long, long time ago but I can still remember how the terror use to be wild,

and I knew if I got the chance that I could the wizards laugh and maybe we'd be carefree for awhile.

But October made me shiver, with every passing I did quiver, death on every doorstep I couldn't take one more breath.

And I do remember that I cried when I read about their orphaned child

But something touched us deep inside the night the Potters died.

Chorus:

So Bye, Bye Voldemort goodbye sent and owl to the hollow but the hollow was gone.

And good ole Sirius was screaming 'Peter' and 'Die', chasing him until the day he die. Chasing him until the day die

V2-Do know where they dropped him off? With a muggle brat, so pink and soft?

As if they didn't know.

Do you think Harry will survive? With an uncle so big and full of spite? And an aunt so scared?

Well I know that they are hating him cuz I saw them fighting in the night. They both shouted out in fright "My God this isn't right!"

But Petunia kept him anyways, much to Vernon's dismay. But I knew he was out of luck the night the Potters died…

Chorus:

So Bye, Bye Voldemort goodbye sent an owl to the hollow but the hollow was gone.

And good ole Sirius was screaming 'Peter' and 'Die' ,chasing him until the day he die. Chasing him until the day he die.

V3-Now for ten years he's been on his own while Pettigrew grows fat in a Weasley home but that not how its suppose to be. When the owls came to the Dursleys's door, Uncle Vernon tried to stop the pour, of the letters from the wizard's school. Now he's on a train that's bound, to the Hogwarts School and its grounds .On the train he had met, Ronald Weasley and his pet.

So now they are the best of friends with the book worm Hermione and the rules they bend. And they still managed to stay friends, through out the long school years.

Chorus:

So Bye, Bye Voldemort goodbye sent an owl to the hollow but the hollow was gone.

And good ole Sirius was screaming 'Peter' and 'Die' ,chasing him until the day he die. Chasing him until the day he die.

V4-Year one passed with enemies made the potion master and his Draco aid. And Dark Lord has returned. He tried to grab the magic stone, but Harry there sent him packing home, with Ron on the side line in a heap. Now the second year has come and gone, when the youngest Weasley's mind was gone. Ginny had the book but her father never looked. Year Three came with the Dementor's kiss and a criminal not dangerous. Do you recall what we learned that night the moon was full?

Chorus:

So Bye, Bye Voldemort goodbye sent an owl to the hollow but the hollow was gone.

And good ole Sirius was screaming 'Peter' and 'Die' ,chasing him until the day he die. Chasing him until the day he die.

V5-Oh, and there they were all in one place, the wizard tournament took the space,

The Hufflepuff king dead in the end. So come on: Harry be nimble, Harry be quick!

And dodge Crouch's evil trick Because Voldi is on the rise again…

Oh, and the Phoenix rose again

To fight the Dark Lord and his Men, No amount of fright

Could make Harry avoid the fight. And as his sixth year came on to its end

His mentor's soul did ascend, I saw Draco laughing with delight

The night the school was doomed

Chorus:

So Bye, Bye Voldemort goodbye sent an owl to the hollow but the hollow was gone.

And good ole Sirius was screaming 'Peter' and 'Die' ,chasing him until the day he die. Chasing him until the day he die.

V6-The seventh year came but no school as they ran from Voldi's goons,

But The Trio went to fight there anyway.

Harry went down to the Dark Forest Where he knew he'd the battle and be laid to rest,

But he was the man there to walk away.

And in the castle: the children screamed,

The lovers cried, and the survivors dreamed.

But not a word was spoken;

Their hearts all were broken.

And the 50 others that were laid to rest:

Had fought their hardest and their best

They caught the last train for the coast

The day the good side won.

Chorus:

So Bye, Bye Voldemort goodbye sent an owl to the hollow but the hollow was gone.

And good ole Sirius was screaming 'Peter' and 'Die' ,chasing him until the day he die. Chasing him until the day he die.

Chorus:

So Bye, Bye Voldemort goodbye sent an owl to the hollow but the hollow was gone.

And good ole Sirius was screaming 'Peter' and 'Die' ,chasing him until the day he die. Chasing him until the day he die.

**- Again I do not own American Pie, Don Mclean does. I do not own Harry Potter. If I did Harry would not have survived the last book, Ron and Hermione would have gotten together faster, Cedric would not have died and Neville would have met and married a certain muggle girl. –**

**-This parody Fic has been brought to you by the letters 'L', 'R', 'H' and 'G' and was a joint effort of me and my friend Lishy Fishy.-**

**Thank you for reading as always reviews are appreciated but not required.-LR**


End file.
